daybreak_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Barahona Ryuu
|bloodtype = B+|occupation = Idol Student Singer Actor Songwriter|type = Pop|unit =Luminous Code |cv = Daiki Yamashita|user = Chemmiechum|tcolourcode =Lightning Yellow (#FFAA2B)|nickname = Rainbow king|song = Watashi wo kono youna suki kana?|brand = ROBOTIC AXEL|tcolour = DD Ford Diamond Blue|affiliation = Daybreak Academy Luminous Code|image = Ryuu Coffee.png}} 1= "Let's make everyones circuits go wild!" - Ryuu before performing |-|2= "No matter where you stand, you must act as if you're the center of attention." - Ryuu's interview �������� ����������������''' (バッラオーナ竜 ���������������� ��������) is a 1st year High School student at Daybreak Academy. Ryuu is a pop type idol whose primary brand is ROBOTIC AXEL. Along with Miyawaki Isabel and Kawamoto Lava, the three are a part of the unit called Luminous Code ' '(ルミナスくコード ). Later in Episode 5, he and Hiruma Shieru formed a duo unit, '''���������� ����������. Bio Appearance Ryuu's original hair color is Black. His eyes are dark brown, though sometimes it shows normal color brown. His height is 5'5. He loves to express with dying his hair from various colors. Loves to wear pop style clothing with a little bit of more color. When he is off duty, or anything related for him to be on a day off, or preparing, or rehearsal. He wears his glasses instead of his contacts, wears his plain old normal clothes, or the nerdy outfits that he usually buys at hot topic. He loves to wear his animal sweaters ( inspired by Kakegurui, Election Committee.). Personality Ryuu's is known as the “energy pill” of the group and loves to have fun(hates the word or being bored). He's known for being annoying cute(but in a funny way). Ryuu is very kind and sweet to anyone, even if the person hates him. He loves to feel excited, and the adrenaline. He sometimes gets impatient when it get super long( and tedious). He gives respect to anyone who deserves it. He is more extrovert than an introvert. Ryuu has learned to be more patient and more mature than he was before. He loves to cheer anyone up (the third reason why he loves performing). He has also learned to be calm when the time is needed. He sometimes would show his nerdy side of himself, though it would be rare He has an obsession with collecting luggage. There is a rare side to Ryuu that is rarely shown. During (AUB) Ryuu is an animal who plans to win. He gets very serious and sometimes even shady. Background As a child, Ryuu always liked to be the center of attention. Idol History Relationships - Minor Characters= |-|Classmates = *Jin Takahashi- |-|Family = * Barahona Yuma- Mother. She is the founder and owner of Oto Country Cafe and works very hard to make her business successful. Ryuu would always ask her mother if she could make a cake for him, of course, she agreed. Both of them have a sweet tooth for cakes. Before becoming an idol, he would always help his mother with the customers. He still does when he's on vacation. * Barahona Nicolás- Father. He is the reason why Ryuu is an idol. At first, Ryuu didn't believe that he was even capable of being one also though he wanted to be one, his father told him to follow his dreams because his parents will support him. Thanks to his father, he is now where he is today. Ryuu feels lucky to have his father. * Barahona Chouko-Brother. *'Barahona Miguel'-Brother. *''' Barahona Caprice'''- Sister. |-|Business= *Yoshimoto Masaki- Top Designer of ROBOTIC AXEL. They have a family-type relationship. Masaki sees Ryuu as a brother that he never had. - Staff = }} Idol Information Autograph He likes to write it in English form rather than Japanese because it is quicker. Courses * ᴇᴄʟɪᴘꜱᴇ ᴀᴄᴛɪɴɢ- ᴘᴇʀɪᴏᴅ 1 * ᴀᴜʀᴏʀᴀ ꜱɪɴɢɪɴɢ- ᴘᴇʀɪᴏᴅ 2 * ᴅᴀʏʟɪɢʜᴛ ᴠᴀʀɪᴇᴛʏ- ᴘᴇʀɪᴏᴅ 3 Aura Ryuu radiates a blue diamond color, transparent code number illuminate Ryuu. Small gears flow around him: big, small, and medium gear; though they're all in different gradient colors as if he is actually a robot/cyborg. Under his feet radiates release transparent sound waves, they grow bigger each time he continues his performance. When Ryuu's meter gets filled small triangles, rainbow color sound-waves, luminous sparkles, and Japanese transparent words that say " I LOVE YOU " surround Ryuu when he's at full max. When he fails a performance or a competition. Words pop around Ryuu saying " ERROR, FILE NOT FOUND, NO EXIST, REBOOT " Cᴏᴏʀᴅꜱ |-|Normal= *Orange Dawn Coord |-|Rare = *Kittyvoid Coord |-|Premium Rare= *Rave Party Coord |-|Campaign Rare= Cᴀʀᴇᴇʀ - ꜱᴏʟᴏ ᴀʟʙᴜᴍꜱ= |-|TBA= - ʟᴜᴍɪɴᴏᴜꜱ ᴄᴏᴅᴇ= Secret *Crazy *Like me this way? *Turn It Up *Serve Hey ' *Story *Karma *Cosmic Adventure *Swim Drop *Animal Love '''Focus On Me ' *Super Flight *Edge *One Room Disco '''HeartBeat *Love&Life *Love Empire *Love Letter Deck The Halls *Jingle Bell *All The Love *It's Not Christmas Without You - ���������� ����������= *Don't Know You - ꜰᴇᴀᴛᴜʀᴇᴅ ꜱᴏɴɢꜱ= }} - ������������= |-|Aikatsu = - ������������= |-|Tv Shows = *2011-2013 Rinjin ni koishite /隣人 に 恋して/ I'm in love with my neighbor?!- Haru. A young boy who lives with his dad who is in love with his neighbor. His mother passed away when he was 5. Second son. A secondary character. *2014 Nigeru/ 逃げる/ Run Away- Yuki. A preteen boy who leaves the orphanage to explores Japan before his time runs out. This character is the author and subject of the book who left log dates in his journal. Main Character. *2014 Jinsei to manabi /人生と学び/ Life And Learn- Shiro. A middle schoolboy who learns that nothing in life is easy as he received a curse from a Yo-Kai. The only way to break the curse is by living through it. He is a snobby rich boy who gets everything easily without working hard for it. Protagonist. *2019 Kanpekina kazoku /完璧な家族/ Perfect Family- Nobutada Jun. To the public, Jun is a loveable boy who can do no run, but they are wrong. He is a school bully in his private academy. His father pays the school to keep everything about his son a secret even the accident in which his son killed someone who happened to be one of his best friends. His character died when the maid pushed him off the boat having revenge on Jun for killing her son. Protagonist. * 2019 運命のSTAGE/ Unmei no sutēji/ Stage of Fate- Prince Ash. The ruler of the ground spirits, calm gentle and kind he will do anything for his people but eventually he loyalties become divided when he begins to fall in love with Kiyo. Protagonist. |-|Plays = * Bye Bye Birdie ( Year 1) * The lost boy ( Year 2) * Wait for me, Galen hooks play (Year3) |-|Variety Shows = He has been in many variety shows since the start of Year 1 - ����������= - ������������������������= Season 1 * Episode 1 * Episode 4 **Part 2 ** Part 3 ** Part 4 **Part 5 * Boot Camp ** DB&F's Boot Camp Performance: Stage 9 * Episode 7 }} Skills |-|Singing= Vocal Range: Baritone Eb2 ~ C6 (3 octaves, 4 notes, and 1 semitone) He's able to sing every note that he possibly can, he continues to improve his vocal for new singles or special events. Though, he wasn't like this before entering into DaybreakAcademy; his vocals were a little rusty, through training and improvement, he got to where he is now. |-|Dancing = His dancing is just average standard for an idol. |-|Acting = With TV shows. His favorite kinds of the genre are usually Comedy, satire (Like politics), comedy sketch, Drama, Criminal Investigations, and Legal Drama. He likes these genres because they are fun to work with. He says that one day he wants to be in an action film like Marvel. He isn't a noob (well now) when it comes to acting, with his acting he could easily trick people, though he doesn't as he believes it's wrong. He is rolled in many theater performances during his time in the academy. He wishes to be a famous actor and travel to the United States to continue his career. |-|Variety and Impersonate = Ryuu has firstly proven himself, and the world to be a Variety King from many shows that he participated in With working on TV shows and even being on stage as an actor. He is able to Impersonate quite well to the character or person he has been assigned to. Though he continues to learn more to increase this skill. |-|Baking = Since was seven years old. Ryuu and his twin would help their mother bake desserts such as pie, cake, cookies. All learning family recipes |-| Languages= * Japanese- Native tongue. He was born and raised in Japan as time went on he learned to speak it. * Korean- Advance. Since fifth grade. He has been interested in learning this language. When he went to South Korea for training he had to learn it to communicate with others. *English- Beginner. He speaks broken English. *Spanish- Beginner. He can only say hi and where is the bathroom. Quotes Hint: Hover over the quotes. * "Why become something that you're not? Embrace your individuality as they say.." * " Why be one? When you can be all of them!" Etymology Ryuu is written in Japanese as リュウ and it means Dragon. In Korean, it's written as 류(Yu), it's also used as a surname. Barahona (Spanish.Originated in Spain ) - Christian kingdom Trivia * His voice actor is Daiki Yamashita. **He has the same voice style as Landonia from Hetalia. * Charm points: Spunky smile * Favorite foods Paella, and Gamja-tang. ** His favorite dessert is Chapssal ice-cream Donuts * Favorite colors: Aquamarine and soft pink * Hobbies: '''Playing video games, playing tennis and playing Volleyball * '''Interests: Acting, music, shopping, and sleep * He idolizes two people: Watanabe Mayu (Singing) and Kristen Wiig ( Acting) * If he wasn't interested in acting or singing. He would be helping his mother at the cafe. * His mother owns the famous "Oto Country Cafe" *His audition song in entering his academy was My transform"(by Prizmmy ) *You can follow him at all of his social media @Ryuu_chan * These two favorite songs are Kira・pata・shiningand Otona Mode *He is gay. He came out of the closet when he was 13 years old. **His ideal type is Vegeta from Dragon Ball Z. Mostly for his personality *His audition song in entering his academy was My transform"(by Prizmmy ) * Cats love him. No one knows why * Ryuu suffered from deep depression throughout for two years though it depleted, still currently struggles with it. * He often mumbles while sleeping * He collects bags and luggage from every famous brand to invest in it for the future. *He hates mushrooms! * Loves to watch Ted Talk. * He never gains weight when eating so much food having a high metabolism. * During Campkatsu, Ryuu had broken and entered someone's home without permission, and stole items from their home * He writes songs for himself and Luminous Code. Category:Barahona Ryuu Category:Characters Category:ROBOTIC AXEL Category:User: Chemmiechum Category:LGBTQ+ Characters Category:Luminous Code